


Jane's Couch

by LaraBaker101



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Jane's Couch, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kinda a little weird. I wrote a poem about Jane's couch, because that thing is just AWESOME! Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane's Couch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little poem I wrote about Jane's couch. It was a school project, but I thought I'd share it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Mentalist or Jane's famous couch!

** _Jane's Couch_ **

** **

_**I am old and my leather is worn** _

_**My cushions soft as mush,** _

_**A patch on my arm that has been torn,** _

_**I don't seem very plush.** _

_**But my owner loves me even though,** _

_**I smell like fine dust.** _

_**And when he's had a hard day,** _

_**To gladly comfort him I must.** _


End file.
